Question: If $64^5 = 32^x$, what is the value of $2^{-x}$?  Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: Noticing that both 64 and 32 are powers of 2, we can rewrite the expression as $\left(2^6\right)^5=\left( 2^5 \right) ^x$. Simplifying, we get \begin{align*}
\left(2^6\right)^5&=\left( 2^5 \right) ^x \\
2^{6 \cdot 5} &= 2^{5 \cdot x} \\
2^{30} &= 2^{5x} \\
2^6&=2^x \\
2^{-6} &= 2^{-x}
\end{align*} Thus, $2^{-6}=\frac{1}{2^6}=\boxed{\frac{1}{64}}$.